


time rolls it's tanks

by moonymoment



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, OT5, Pairing if you Squint, Post-lawsuit, Pre-lawsuit, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymoment/pseuds/moonymoment
Summary: they persevere.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	time rolls it's tanks

Five boys are sat around a dinner table.

The sound of shrieks and laughter fills the room and the oldest can barely hear himself think over the kids bellowing at each other _(“Did none of you ever learn what inside voices means?!”_ he yells at one point, to no response). But as he serves the food he spent hours making and the younger ones immediately shut up to scoff whatever delicious meal he’s made today, he knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

~

Five boys are stood in a studio; or, four boys are sat making silly faces to the young boy in the booth who is trying with all his might not to laugh over the solemn track he’s recording. They do this every session, their antics getting stupider and stupider as times goes on, yet it’s still somehow mind blowingly hilarious to them. Even their manager cracks a smile or two as the hours go by, and suddenly its 3am and everyone is tired and worn out, but they’re still smiling because they’re together.

And as the silver haired boy sits with his leaders sleeping head rested in his lap… he’s okay.

~

Five boys are tangled together in a lonesome, small double bed somewhere in a cheap flat in japan. Their day had been filled with press conferences, Japanese lessons, and recordings; so, it was no surprise when they all promptly collapsed at 4:07am after arriving home. The oldest, a now dark-haired boy with matching circles illuminating his eyes, can’t fathom why they all had to choose _his_ special bed when they all had beds (or, mattresses) of their own, but in the comfort of various body parts belonging to various members tangled and strewn across each other, along with his soulmates soft chest to use as a pillow, he falls asleep light as a feather, dreaming of nothing other than this - right here, right now, forever.

~

Five boys are gathered in a hotel room. It’s 6am on the night before a big concert in who knows where they are and they’ve hardly eaten, scarcely slept, are barely holding on to the motivation to go on. The oldest looks around at the boys - no, men - he considers to be his family and takes note of the lack of colour, happiness, feeling in their faces, and wonders if they imagine their future together in the same dull tones as he does.

He gets a tap on the shoulder and the first thing he takes note of when he cranes his neck is the serene, sleeping maknae, head rested on his leader’s lap and face blank of emotion, though the brunette takes note of the nearly dried tear stains highlighted by the distant light of the rising sun; a nostalgic memory of hope, and rebirth on a new day. A happening he now dreads.

Focusing his short-spanned attention on what he turned around for in the first place, he sets his dark, bloodshot eyes on the smiling younger man in front of him, one hand twirling his maknae’s hair and the other resting on the brunettes thinned shoulder, shooting him a small smile. And just like it has been for as long as he cares to remember he is grounded again, and routinely rests his head gently on the others shoulder, burying his head into the crevice of his neck and almost instantly falling asleep to the sound of his breathing, the smell of his body, and the rhythmic caresses of his hair; as if coaxing him to sleep, telling him to forget about all the hardships, and focus on what really matters. Them.

~

Five boys are steadily split down the middle by endless fights, screaming and crying at each other until their throats run dry and their tears grow cold. Threatening accusations are thrown around (“ruining the relationships”.. “sabotaging the company”.. “betrayal, deceit, intolerance, etc”), and it seems to go round and round in an inescapable loop until one night in July, where a decision was made, fuelled by incomparable desperation. Following, another night in August, where bags were packed and rooms were hollowed of the bounding life that had once flowed through them. Following came the hollowing of bodies, and the need for the severed bonds to become whole again; a different kind of desperate, not needed yet still unable to live without.

They persevere.

~

~

~

Three boys hold a concert, filled with fans screaming their names. They feel pride in what they’ve built, and what they worked this hard to get. The first time seems empty, or unfinished, but as time rolls it's tanks they become blissfully numb to the feeling and work on crafting themselves a future filled with bright, popping colour.

~

Two boys perform at a sold-out show in the biggest stadium in Japan. Fleeting memories of tangled limbs in a double bed appear and go as they look out onto the screaming crowd they are so unbelievably proud of, and think about what brought them on their journey here.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this four years ago, when i was 15, and have barely edited it but i just found it and thought i would get it out, enjoy :)


End file.
